Always Stick Together
by Your Lighthouse
Summary: When Percy and Annabeth confess their feeling towards each other but when some important people dont accept it what will happen? Crappy sum. read and review. 1st fanfic
1. The Not Date

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or anything

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or anything.

Read and Review Please

Chapter 1 "The not date"

Percy has gotten home from his last day of school. The school year had been ok only about 3 or 4 monsters but he was able to handle them. Tonight was his "not date" with Annabeth. She as coming to town and they were going to hang out and go to the movies. Annabeth was going to stay the night. She was going sleep in Percy room and throw Percy on the couch and the next day they were going to camp.

She had gotten to his house about 7pm and their movie started at 7:45pm. They were going to hand out at the house for about 15 min because the movies were right down the road. Once she arrived they shot right into Percy's room to avoid listing to Percy's mom and "her embarrassing stories about Percy."

They were on the computer, Annabeth was showing Percy this new website that you can build 3-D buildings, she loves it so much since she wants to be an architect. I have to tell her today, we are going to go into battle with kronos soon and I have to tell her before its too late. Percy thought as he watched her get all excited. They finally left; they were going to see The Strangers.

They finally sat down and the movie started. At one scary part Annabeth got scared and she put her head in Percy's chest. Oh my gods she just put her head in my chest, now's the time. Percy thought at the moment. Percy put his hands around her and pulled her closer to him to reassure her that he was there. When he did that she pulled him closer. Oh my god I'm in his ar4ms he is actually pulling me closer, I love the way he smells, thought Annabeth. They sat that way for the rest of the movie. When the movie ended Percy was still holding Annabeth. Annabeth finally said, "Uh Percy you can let go now," "uh, yeah sorry." They both blushed. As they walked out Percy called his mom to come and pick them up.

When they got to Percy's house and they decided that Percy mom would cook and they'd eat dinner at the house. Percy and Annabeth went back into Percy's room. Well Annabeth had said that she was tired from traveling all day so they sat down on the bed and Annabeth laid her head on Percy's lap and told him to wake her up when dinner was done and fell asleep. Percy sat there for about 30 min starring at Annabeth beautiful hair.

He was playing with her hair when he finally said "Annabeth, I think I'm falling in love with you." Not knowing Annabeth had been awake for 10 min. He was about to wake her up when she popped up and kissed him hard. When she let go she said "Percy I think I'm falling in love with you too." All Percy could do was smile, and when Annabeth saw him smile she smiled back. Percy didn't waster any time he pulled her into the passionate kiss they both had ever had. Finally they both separated for what seemed like an eternity in need of oxygen. "Uh Annabeth will you be my girlfriend?" Percy asked kind of shyly. "Of course!" and Annabeth pulled him into another kiss. When they did separate they only looked in each others eyes, that is until they were interrupted b Percy's mom telling them that dinner was ready.

They smiled and walked, fingers intertwined with each other, to eat dinner. Percy's mom had easily seen them hand in hand but didn't say anything. They smiled at each other through out dinner.

After eating Percy and Annabeth went back to Percy's room. For a while they kissed but when they were finished they laid down on the bed. (NOT LIKE THAT) Annabeth cuddled close to him and made sure she held him close. The first time in a long time in a long time she felt safe because she was in his arms. All they did for the rest of the night was look in each other's eyes. They said nothing. There was nothing to be said, or maybe they were both speechless. Soon they both fell asleep in each other arms. Percy's mom had come in while they asleep and instead of making Percy move to the couch she put a blanket on them and left them to be together.

Percy woke up first and thought that last night had been a dream then he felt Annabeth tug on his shirt. She was a having a nightmare. Right after she tugged she opened her eyes to find a smiling Percy. All she could do was smile, ear to ear. "Good morning sunshine!" Percy said. Annabeth started laughing and replied "Good Morning sunshine! Come on Seaweed brain we got to get ready to leave for camp." "Gods, even after me being your boyfriend you still call me seaweed brain." "Yeah but you're my seaweed brain." After she said that she kissed him again.

Percy's mom had cooked breakfast for them they left so they ate when they finished packing. After they ate Percy's mom dropped them off at the train station. Annabeth gave Percy's mom a hug and started walking to the train. Then Percy gave his mom a monster hug. "Percy, honey, be careful take care and good job." Percy mom said as she winked at him, "What?" Percy was confused. "With Annabeth you finally told her. I saw you two holding hands before dinner. Now go before your miss your train." She said and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "Thanks mom take care, I love you, bye." Percy yelled as he took off towards the train.

Once they got on the train they pretty much talked the whole way. They talked about what's happen to each one's life since the last time they saw each other. They did kiss a couple times but they didn't want people to stare at them. After they finished talking Annabeth fell asleep on Percy's shoulder. When Percy realized this he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer so her head lay on his chest. He laid his head on top of her head and soon fell asleep.

Annabeth woke up first and she felt really comfortable then she realized that Percy's arms were around her. She though I fell so safe in his arms, like Luke or kronos didn't exist. That we aren't in the middle of a major war. I'm gonna try to enjoy this moment. She was just snuggling into Percy's chest when he woke up. "Hey, good morning." Percy said still half asleep. "Hey good morning." Annabeth said then kissed him. "I could get used to that." Annabeth just laughed and replied "go back to sleep we still have a while till we reach camp" The she lay back on Percy's chest. "Ok I guess." Percy said as he pulled Annabeth closer. Of course Annabeth fell right asleep. Percy was still awake thinking gosh it fells so good to have her in my arms. To hold her, and protect her from everything. I have her in my arms and I'm never letting go. After finishing his thought he fell asleep in the same position he was before.


	2. Finally at Camp

Chapter 2 "Finally at Camp"

They finally reach camp. The first thing they were planning on doing was to go and talk to Chiron. As they were heading over there they were holding hands. Many people realized this and started cheering. A lot of people also said finally. When Percy and Annabeth heard this they blushed.

But there was one particular group that didn't cheer and that was the Athena cabin. They didn't approve of this, after all their parents are arch enemies, and some of them were just being protective about their little sister.

Of course when they told Chiron he was very happy for the two. After talking to Chiron Percy was walking Annabeth back to her cabin. "God today has been kinda wild." Annabeth said. "I know but it was fun." Percy replied. When they finally reach the Athena cabin Annabeth siblings were outside waiting for her.

Annabeth was about to say goodnight to Percy when one of Annabeth older brother said "Annabeth you need to come here right now we need to talk to you and Percy!" "Ok what about?" Annabeth questioned. "Annabeth we don't approve of your relationship with Percy. Some of us don't approve because he is after all the son of Poseidon, but before you just get made some of us just don't want you to get hurt."

At first Annabeth was shocked but then all hell broke loose, "Don't get mad just yet, how can you say that to me? I would think my brothers and sisters would support me. Our parents shouldn't matter. The relationship is just about us, me and Percy. And I love him. If you don't support me then I guess you aren't my brothers and sisters!" with that Annabeth grabbed Percy's hand and walk away to Percy's cabin leaving the whole Athena cabin with shocked faces.


	3. Comfort

Chapter 3 Comfort

Chapter 3 "Comfort"

When Percy and Annabeth got to the Poseidon cabin Annabeth burst into tears. She was about to fall down to the ground but Percy caught her and held her tight.

He brushed her hair and whispered soothing words in her ear. "Hey, hey you just let it all out. I'm right here. I promise we will make it through this. It okay everything will be ok." Annabeth pulled him closer and let everything out.

When Percy realized Annabeth stopped crying he said "hey all better?" "Yeah a little thanks. I can't believe them any way I can stay here for tonight right?" "Yeah of course I wouldn't want it any other way." Percy said. Annabeth kissed him lightly "can I sleep with you tonight I don't want to feel alone right now?" "Yeah come on." Percy got up and grabbed Annabeth hand and they walked to Percy's bed. Percy sat down first then motioned for Annabeth to lay down next to him so she did.

Annabeth gave Percy a goodnight kiss the laid her head on his chest and fell asleep. Percy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to show he was right there for her comfort. After that Percy fell asleep with his arms still around her.


	4. Acceptance

Chapter 4 Acceptance

Chapter 4 "Acceptance"

When Percy and Annabeth woke up in the morning they walked back to the Athena cabin because Annabeth needed some clothes. She held Percy hand the whole time.

When she walked in everyone kind of just starred at her. When they got to her bunk she looked back at Percy with a sadden face and Percy squeezed her hand for reassurance, that made her smile. She was about to leave when everyone blocked the door.

"Annabeth before you leave again I think we need to talk again." Said the same brother from last time. "No I don't think so, enough was said last night." Annabeth nastily replied back trying to get to the door. "Annabeth, please just 5 min, just hear us out." Her brother pleaded. "Fine, 5 min" "Look Annabeth you were right about everything you said last night. We are deeply sorry. We all sat up all night talking this over. We wanted to let you know we approve even if mom doesn't. We would like to your family again if you accept us and we fully support you. We are a family and we have to stick together, right?" as her brother was finishing Annabeth was crying and when he did finish she attacked him with a big bear hug. She hugged all of them. Finally replying "you guys will always be my family even if I deny it. I love guys!" the whole Athena cabin had a group hug.

The same older brother broke away secretly and pulled Percy to the side and said "if you dare hurt my little sister, Ill hurt you 10 fold." "Hey man no worries I love your sister to death I would did for herm I'm not going to let anything happen to her. I would never even think of hurting her!" Percy replied. "Good that's what I wanted to here." Just as they finished talking Annabeth came and hugged Percy and of course Percy hugged back.

Finally everything was right. Percy and Annabeth found a place where they belong, with each other. Everything was just so perfect.

Fin or The End

Review Please


End file.
